Stand in the Rain
by mAnGa ObSeSsEd PaNdA
Summary: Ikuto has moved away...Amu is sad. Can Tadase save her from...herself? When they start talking, Amu learns about his past with Ikuto, and how he really feels. One shot. Will Amu go out with Tadase or is she still in love with Ikuto? ch2 is a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

Panda: Well…here it is. My first, and probably last, Tadamu fanfic!

Tadase: Hey! Well, at least I get one. There are more Tadamu fans than Kukamu…

Panda: You're not THAT special. I AM writing a Kukamu too.

Amu: Why do I get no say in this?

Panda: Because you're the character, and I'M the author

Amu: oh. That's not fair

Panda: Whatever.

Ikuto: What the heck? I thought you were an AMUTO fan?!

Panda: -blushes- Well, people like Tadamu too…..

Amu: You are so fickle! Traitor to your own kind…!!

Panda: Be quiet! I couldn't think of another chapter for In Love with Two, ok? I have, maybe 3 paragraphs.

Amu and Ikuto: ……..

Panda: Oops…you weren't supposed to know that. Well now you guys know. In Love with Two probably won't be updated for another week or so, because of certain complications -cough writer's block cough school-

Tadase: So my story's just here because you have writer's block?

Panda: Not really…I mean, I WAS planning on doing a Tadamu eventually

Tadase: -sighs with relief- ok.

Panda: -sighs of boredom- Ok, lets get this over with!Tadase: …….

Panda: I was KIDDING! I actually think this story is ok.

Ikuto: Better than In Love with Two?

Panda: No….well maybe better than some chapters of it. Anyway, I d-

Su: don't own Shugo Chara, or Stand in the Rain, by Superchick

Panda: right. Thanks Su. Right, this is dedicated to Ava and Nina. Just because I felt like it. And they're Tadamu fans.

Tadase: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY -RAWR- I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND YOU WILL HAVE TO OBEY ME!!

Everyone: -sweats- Enjoy!

+Stand in the Rain+

Tadase sighed as he looked out the window, into the pouring rain. He could barely see lonely figure of a girl, head hung low, tears mingling with the rain. HE was glad that Tsukiyomi Ikuto was gone. _Almost, _he thought. He would never admit it to anyone but…_I'll miss my onii-tan_. Just a little! But they had had some fun memories together. He shook himself out of it. _I hope Hinamori-san is ok_. He knew how she felt about Ikuto. _I can't ask her out if her heart's broken. That wouldn't be fair to her….or to Tsukiyomi Ikuto_, he admitted to himself. But he couldn't just let her cry. He ran outside, despite the pouring rain.

Amu stood in the rain, her heart heavy. Tears slid down her face. She could hear Ikuto's last words spoken to her, as if he was right next to her, whispering them into her ear. _"Amu…I'm moving."_ She heard her desperate reply. _"Wait! Ikuto! I…..lo….Ikuto! Don't go…!_" But he had left before she could tell him her true feelings for him. She saw herself collapse on the ground, stunned, unable to think. Her Shugo charas tried to comfort her.

"Amu-chan, it will be okay, desu!"

"Amu-chan, calm down."

"Go! Go! Amu-Chan! Stand up and try again!"

She glanced up at the sky, nearly blinded by the pellets of rain.

"The sky is crying," she mumbled. "See, Ikuto? You took the sunshine out of Japan when you left." She almost smiled at the thought of Ikuto grabbing a handful of sunshine as he boarded the plane. She was tired of standing in the rain. She started walking away.

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase ran to catch up with her. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you for worrying, Tadase-kun."

He blushed a bit. "I…I know you cared for Tsukiyomi Ikuto a lot."

She turned red. Was it that obvious?!

"I'm sorry he left. I'd bring him back if…" Tadase trailed off, unsure if he really wanted to say this.

"If…" she prompted

"If…" he whispered. "It would make you smile."

Amu's mouth dropped open. "T….Tadase-kun. It WOULD make me happy. But that seems so selfish. I shouldn't want to force Ikuto to do something he doesn't want to do, and he knows is wrong."

He smiled weakly at her, and closed his eyes. "I wish he was here, you know."

Amu glanced up in surprise.

"My onii-tan…and Utau-san…we had a lot of fun together. I really looked up to my onii-tan, though. He _was_ my role model." He smiled at her.

Amu smiled back. "I like hearing about your childhood," she said. "What were you like?"

He chuckled. "I was a bit of a brat. Utau-san and I were always competing for Tsukiyomi Ikuto's attention."

Amu giggled. "That sounds like Utau-chan, all right!"

Tadase grew somber. "Yes, but after awhile, they stopped coming to play with me. I later found out that they had joined Easter, and had become my enemy." He looked at the ground ruefully. "I didn't want to believe it at first…but the next time I saw him was when he was trying to steal Kiseki-that is, before he was born." He sighed. "And Utau-san was always acting or modeling, so she was never around. My brother was usually working. I had nothing to do. I was very lonely after they joined Easter."

Amu gasped. She looked at with compassion, and gently put her hand on his, calming him down.

"When I became king's chair, I wasn't so lonely. I had friends, or at least people I knew and that knew me. People that I could talk to-Fujisaki-san, Yuiki-san, Souma-kun, Mashiro-san, Sanjou-san….and you, Hinamori-san."

She blushed

"But no one could really take the place of my onii-tan. And every time I saw him, we had to fight. I was mad at him for leaving me, so every encounter we had with each other I yelled at him." He looked a little bitter. "I didn't want to. But those feelings of resentment built up inside of me burst every time I looked into his eyes."

Amu was quiet. "I….didn't realize he was that big a part of your life. I…I……" She took his hand in hers. She looked down and realized what she had just done. "Oh!" She let go. "I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head, and smiled. "It's all right."

Blushing, she took his hand again. "Tadase-kun. I really am sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through all that without telling anyone, or letting your emotions out. I wish I had known. I wish I could have helped." She squeezed his hands in a comforting way.

"Thank you, Hinamori-san."

"….Why do you call me Hinamori-san? I call you 'Tadase-kun'."

"It's more honoring and proper that way."

"You can just call me Amu-chan. That is….if you want to."

"Ah…ok Hina- I mean, Amu-chan." He smiled at her. Her cheeks grew warm, and her heart raced when he said her name.

"Tadase-kun…..Could you help me? I have a little problem," Amu said slowly.

"Sure!"

"Well, not me, but my friend has a problem. She liked this guy…but he didn't like her. So she started liking someone else. But now the second guy is totally out of her life, and she thinks she likes the original guy…but she's not sure if he likes her. What should she do?"

"um…" said Tadase, thinking hard, completely oblivious to the fact that she was talking about herself. "I think that she should confess to the first guy. If he doesn't like her, then she can laugh it off and pretend she was kidding. Or, since she's already confessed before, can just face the facts and get over it." He smiled. "Does that help?"

"Yes. Thanks Tadase-kun."

"No problem, Amu-chan."

"Tadase-kun…there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Tadase-kun…it's hard for me to say this…"

"It's ok. Go on."

"I…" She gulped and took a deep breath. "I love you!"

"Are you trying to make yourself feel better, by rebounding after Ikuto left?" he asked, not trying to be harsh, but wanting to know for sure

Her lip trembled. "No….It's just…sitting here with you…It was wonderful. I can talk about anything with you. It makes me happy." She sighed.

"So? Are you going to reject her or not?" asked Miki, popping out of her shell.

"Go on, Tadase! A king never hesitates!" declared Kiseki (who else would it be??).

Su giggled and smiled sweetly at him. "You're very confident, desu!"

"A king is ALWAYS confident!" But he smiled back.

Miki grinned slyly. "A king ALSO needs a queen!"

Kiseki blushed. "I…uh…"

Ran laughed. "A king never hesitates! Go on, Kiseki!"

"Uh…."

Amu laughed nervously, eyes on Tadase, still waiting for an answer.

"I….love you…too…" He said it slowly, carefully, cautiously.

Amu's face broke into a radiant smile. "Really?!" She threw her arms around him, and he warmly reciprocated the hug, holding her tightly. She laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed with happiness.

"I wasn't going to tell you. I knew it wasn't fair to onii-tan, to you…..And since he hurt you…." He trailed off.

"It's ok," she whispered into his ear.

"So, Kiseki? Who's it going to be?" Miki asked, teasingly.

Kiseki held out for as long as he could, but caved in. "My queen…if she accepts…will be…Su."

Ran burst out cheering for Su, and Miki gently pushed a shell-shocked Su towards Kiseki. "Thank you, desu!" she said, smiling at him. "I accept!" She hugged him.

Miki grinned. "They really do make a cute couple!"

"Yes! They DO!" cheered Ran.

"I just hope neither Tadase nor Kiseki will ever break their hearts."

"Me too, because I REALLY Don't want to stand in the rain again. Once was enough."

Amu heard and beamed at Tadase. "No, I will never stand in the rain again." He smiled.

Panda: So…what did you think?

Ikuto: -bored- I didn't like it.

Panda: That was a given.

Amu: -tentatively- I thought it was sweet

Miki: Yeah, it definitely was.

Panda: Yay!

Su: Please review! Good or bad!

Panda: Yeah, and please tell me if I should write another one.

Ikuto: I thought this was the only one!

Panda: Well it WAS going to be the only one originally…but if people like it I might just write another one, for the fun of it.

Yoru: You're fickle, nya!

Panda: Whatever. I hope you liked it!

Ran: Bye!!

Panda: Please review!! Oh, and you can give me requests for stories. I may not write them right away, but if you want to request a one shot, it's fine by me!

Here are the lyrics to Stand in the Rain, by Superchick I don't own it!

She never slows downShe doesn't know why butshe knows that whenShe's all alone feelsLike it's all coming downShe won't turn around The shadows are long And she fears if she criesThat first tear The tears will not stopRaining downSo stand in the rain Stand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the pain You won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rainShe won't make a soundAlone in this fight with herselfAnd the fears whisperingIf she stands, she'll fall downShe wants to be found butThe only way out is through everything she's running from Wants to give up and lie downSo stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the pain You won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rainSo stand in the rainStand your groundStand up when it's all crashing downStand through the pain You won't drownAnd one day what's lost can be foundSo stand in the rainStand your ground Stand up when it's all crashing downYou stand through the painYou won't drown And one day what's lost can be foundYou stand in the rain


	2. Songfic

Panda: Hey….Uh….Well, my Tadamu WAS a one-shot….but as you noticed, they lyrics got messed up…so I was going to just post the lyrics….and leave Stand in the Rain as a one-shot….But I decided to post the lyrics and add an additional story to this. Just because I felt like it :D It's a song fiction!!

Ikuto: Uh…….

Panda: Oh, and sorry those people who DIDN'T like Stand in the Rain. I'm really sorry. You KNOW I'm an Amuto fan forever!!

Ikuto: You sure don't seem like it…

Panda: Oh yeah, and about my choice in pairing the charas….I'm not a big Miki/Kiseki fan. I think Su and Kiseki make a better couple (no offense to any Miki/Kiseki or Su/Musashi fans). And anyway, I like Miki/Yoru, remember? Yeah, so that's all I really wanted to say.

Tadase: I get ANOTHER story?! YES!!Panda: …Who said my songfic was a Tadamu?

Tadase: …oh…

Panda: Sorry Tadase, but this song ISN'T a love song.

Ikuto: -under breath- Thank God.

Tadase: -glares-

Ikuto: -ignores glare-

Amu: Um… we better get on with this then.

Panda: You might not want to Amu. Have you SEEN these lyrics!?

Amu: No…I don't really want to now that you've said that….should I be scared?

Panda: -sweats- No, not at all!

Miki: She doesn't own Shugo Chara, or "Stand in the Rain" by Superchick!

Panda: Thanks Miki! Ok, here we go!

Stand in the Rain….part 2. Songfic. Whatever :D

_She never slows down_

_She doesn't know why, but she knows that when _

_She's all alone, feels like it's all coming down_

_She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she _

_Cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_

Amu ran and ran, despite the pouring rain. She had hoped this day would never come. _Why did I have to fall for Ikuto?_ she wondered, tears burning the corners of her eyes. _I won't cry, I WON'T. _She couldn't stand this, being rejected by the one she loved. _It hurts_.

_(Chorus)_

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down _

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

She couldn't do this. She had to face him. _At least he didn't reject me in front of everyone_. She looked at the bright side. No one had heard him say his quiet words. _Amu, I'm sorry. But I don't feel that way about you._ She clenched her fists. Her heart ached. The rain drenched her face. Or maybe that was just her tears.

_She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the_

_Fears whispering if she stands, she'll fall down_

_She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything _

_She's running from; if she stands, she'll fall down_

She blinked. Why wasn't anyone concerned about her? Did they even NOTICE she had run out into the rain? _The only thing I can do…_The only thing she could do is go back. _Go back? Are you kidding me? I can't do that! _So what was she to do? She sighed heavily. _I can deal with the pain. Maybe._ She trudged back towards the way she had just run from. _All that for nothing. _Slowly, she walked, making small splashes among the puddles that had materialized while it was raining. _I want to kill myself. I'm not all that important, _she thought. _No one cares. _But she didn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to.

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain_

"Amu-chan! Are you all right?" asked Nadeshiko, worriedly.

"Amu-chii! We saw you run away, but thought it would be best if we didn't run after you," added Yaya.

"Did you think we didn't see you, Hinamori?" asked Kukai, almost laughing.

Amu blushed. Kukai was right, as usual.

"Hinamori-san, are you ok?" asked a concerned Tadase.

"Yes, I'm all right. I'm sorry for worrying you guys," said Amu, realizing how wrong she had been. They HAD noticed when she had run off. They DID care. _They really care about me_.

"What happened, Amu-chi?" asked Yaya, curiously.

"Ah…I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok." Yaya backed off.

_Stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day when what's lost can be found_

_You'll stand in the rain_

Amu smiled to herself. It had hurt a lot when Ikuto had rejected her. It still did. But she had awesome friends that could make her feel better. _I'm glad I didn't really die, even though I wanted to. It would've been wrong. I should just smile and take it. _

Then she glanced outside. The rain clouds had been replaced with a beautiful rainbow. She smiled even wider, and ran outside to join Yaya, who was playing in the puddles. She laughed with her friends, and even got the guts to tell them what had made her so upset. They comforted her; made her feel better. And then they had a water fight.

Panda: That was stupid.

Ikuto: Eh…it was ok. I wasn't in it though.

Panda: You were the reason Amu wanted to kill herself! Of COURSE you aren't

Amu: Yeah, seriously

Panda: So please review! Also remember if you want to request a one-shot, send me a PM or review, stating a) which pairing you want it to be, b) a storyline (like, if you want Ikuto to move or something…well that was Stand in the Rain so obviously you can't do that…this is optional though), and c) who you want to dedicate it to (yourself, your friend…just give me the name and at the beginning I'll say who it's for). Thank you!!

Miki: You probably won't get a lot of requests. I mean, a lot of people do this stuff…

Panda: Thanks for the vote of confidence, Miki

Yoru: Hey, leave her alone!

Miki: -blushes-

Panda: Fine. See you all next time! I hope I will be able to write enough for another chapter of In Love with Two!! Bye!! Review!!


End file.
